


Down to Heaven

by Shamco



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A lllllllllil bit angst I suppose, Aziraphale not trying to be a Dom AT ALL, Collars, Dystopia, Happy Ending, Heaven won, Light BDSM, M/M, No sex though, Slavery, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamco/pseuds/Shamco
Summary: IF线：天堂赢了最终之战。地狱被整个掀翻，大地化为一片焦土。从胜利的滋味中慢慢清醒过来的天使们逐渐意识到一个事实——他们已经很久没有收到来自天堂的消息了。换言之，他们回不去了。但生活总要继续——对流落在这片焦土上的天使和恶魔都是。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Down to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 是参本文，纯粹为了满足性癖来写的，其实剧情节奏上还是有很多不满意的地方……爽到就好。反正我是爽到啦。因为是CP25场贩的本所以没有肉，然后考虑到受众所以还是放弃了Dark!Dom!Azi……写的时候忍不住和友人吐槽说我的亚茨像是一个生活条件更好的温斯顿……

**1.**

今天是个多云天气。自从天堂在末日之战中战胜地狱以来，每一天都是多云。

云不是好云，是硫磺颗粒混合了水汽结成的脏东西。它们厚而连绵，低低地盘亘在不高的半空，将一切建筑都反衬出穿云破日的势头——实际上地面上最高的建筑，即天使们费尽心思建造的高塔，也不过二百来米，而未完工的顶部根据天气好坏，竟也能有在云层里时隐时现的效果。

高塔脚下是一圈圆形广场，以灰白大理石铺就。大理石以广场为圆心，涟漪一样蔓延出去，毛细血管般渗入低矮参差的建筑群。从高处俯瞰，仿佛这片焦黑的死地上新结的蛛网。

天使的晨跑队伍拐过街角，顺着蛛网的一根辐条缓慢行进，慢慢接近了一爿门面。那门面不大，是临街的一门一窗。门洞里没有安装门板，只垂下了一条半长的麻布帘子，和周围的墙体一样是统一的灰白。显然，店主人把有限的预算都花在了那扇对开的木质格栅小窗上。在天然材料稀缺的现今，小店不止拥有一扇堪称奢侈的木头窗户，甚至在窗台下沿支起了相搭配的木质搁板，上面一字摆开三个藤编篮子。窗户是胡桃深棕，篮子是奶油浅棕，篮子里盛着金灿灿的四角饼干。饼干尚有余温，暖烘烘地散发甜香——如果有天使识货，会认出那是在曾经的人类社会常见的餐后点心，松脆便宜，讨人喜欢。总之，这些不寻常的颜色和气味使得松毛虫一样的慢跑队伍蹒跚到此处时，微妙地迟滞了。

领跑的天使一边原地高抬腿一边转过身。这是她代班的第一天，她应当树立一些威信。于是她在抬腿间隙深深吸气，像是要从空气里汲取额外的威严：

“真该让加百列看看你们这幅样子。动起来！一、二、一、二！”

在特定名字的威胁下，天使们只好强打精神。疏于锻炼者发出呻吟，加快脚步者恰恰又和反应迟钝者撞了满怀。队伍小小地乱了套，一时间抱怨声此起彼伏。

亚茨拉斐尔在队伍中不幸遭遇前后夹击，在碰撞中眼镜落地；又不巧左右逢脚，两边鞋带全给踩散。于是他无可奈何地俯身捡眼镜，又顺理成章地蹲下系鞋带。正巧他身边就是那间小店的门口台阶，两级高度正好利于搁脚。亚茨拉斐尔搁上左脚，又抬起右脚，眼看着队伍稀稀拉拉地消失在下一个街角。他迅速拾级而上，闪身进了自家店门。

对这类小出格的事情，亚茨拉斐尔已经干得驾轻就熟。他端起余温尚存的热可可，窝进扶手椅里，开始在笔记本上写写画画。晨跑队伍还会从他的小店门口路过四次，只要在最后一次时摸进队伍里就行。这期间他有充分的无人打扰的——

“亚——茨拉斐尔！”

不速之客不见其人，先闻其声，结结实实地把本就亏心的亚茨拉斐尔吓得一跳。

于是当加百列绕过小店充当隔断的书架，第一眼看见的是亚茨拉斐尔用食指勾着一个水淋淋的杯子，和他大眼瞪了小眼。一滴可可顺着那翘起的尾指下落，汇入地板缝隙。

加百列在地面的湿迹前收住脚步，伸向亚茨拉斐尔肩头的胳膊半路拐弯，又插回了大衣口袋。他改而对亚茨拉斐尔咧开一口白牙，隔空释放热情：

“好朋友，你正巧在，太好了。你难以想象，我走到这儿来用了将近二十分钟。”他在“走”字上加重了语气，“这么多年过去了，还是很难习惯，不是么？”话毕，他对亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨一边眼睛。

亚茨拉斐尔对加百列的这类表情很有防备。他放下瓷杯，对不速之客迟缓地一点头：

“加百列。”

这回应偏于冷淡，在敬与不敬的边缘徘徊。加百列笑得纹丝不动，一双玻璃样的紫色眼珠毫不掩饰地从头到脚审视了亚茨拉斐尔：

“所以，你怎么搞的？烘饼干，喝——这什么，咖啡？从上头辞职出来就干了这个？”

亚茨拉斐尔表情平和，应声嗯嗯，不置可否。加百列把他和其他大天使组织的领导班子称作“上头”，他想到，那模糊的揶揄语气和恰到好处的停顿，几乎要让人相信他并不享受摆布和调度一切非人生物，仿佛暗地里对无时不刻的监视和规训也感到腻歪。当然，他们俩都知道这不是真的。

“挺有意思，挺有意思。要我说，其实有点可惜，不是吗？我们迟早要回去的，这些，”加百列向亚茨拉斐尔抬了抬下巴，很难看出他指的是哪些，“都是暂时的。”

亚茨拉斐尔点头，幅度和频率都相当庄重。回去，他在心里咂摸这个词，回去哪里？当然根据现在的语境，这词只能有一个意思，即回到天堂。近年来天使们不再直接称呼天堂或与之有关的名讳，因为有些难以言喻的忌讳说法。这论调在传播中逐渐语焉不详，而效力却不减分毫——天使们在这境况下是多么绝望，只要和“回去”搭上一丁点儿关系，多么荒谬的论调都会被奉为圭臬。亚茨拉斐尔辞职前长时间地誊写、校对和整理这些论调，对它们的本质再熟悉不过了。

“我觉得……”加百列向前迈了一步。他比亚茨拉斐尔高大半个头，此刻更是黑压压地贴将上来，让亚茨拉斐尔心里略一咯噔。这类动作作为一个话题的前兆，通常不是好兆头。

“你完全可以做一些有意义的事情。真正有价值的事。为了我们，为了塔。”

“为了塔。”亚茨拉斐尔脱口而出。在反复训练下，这回答是所有天使的条件反射。

加百列猛一拍手，笑得鼻子都皱了起来，好像亚茨拉斐尔的回答直挠了某个痒处。那双手掌相合的瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔意识到自己仿佛一只飞虫被捕住了：

“为了塔——太对了。那就这么定了。”

“我不……”

加百列弯下腰凑近亚茨拉斐尔，使后者本能地让了半步，下半句辩驳蔫在了喉咙里。这样离得近了，亚茨拉斐尔忽然发现加百列瘦了，脸颊甚至有些下陷，显得颧骨格外突出。一阵冷风无端掀起门帘，溜过书架间隙，从他的衣服下摆慢慢摸上脊背，使他的后颈刺刺地发痒。亚茨拉斐尔意识到，是有人掀开门帘走了进来，此刻正影影绰绰地徘徊在书架之后。

“你一定会喜欢的。”加百列说，音量暧昧。

接着他直起身子抬高声音，“进来吧！”

书架后的人影闻声慢慢动了，脚步很轻，缓而平稳。一蓬乱糟糟的红发首先从书架边露出来。加百列向侧后方退开一步，戏剧化地一挥手——来人于是立了定，完完全全地暴露在两个天使中间的空地上。

这是个恶魔。

此人按照规制身着灰色衣裤，半长的红发松松地披在肩头，眼帘半阖，双手交叠垂在身前。和如今所有恶魔一样，在没有得到允许之前，他不会开口说话，或直视在场的任何一个天使。然而亚茨拉斐尔注意到眼前的恶魔并不像同类那样低着头，相反，他的下巴直指前方，薄薄的嘴唇像是在暗自用力，抿得紧紧的。亚茨拉斐尔的视线下落，发现了他无法低头的原因——宽大厚重的金属项圈环着他的脖颈，沉甸甸地搁在他光裸的锁骨上，简直像要压塌那削薄的肩膀。在一室沉默中，亚茨拉斐尔能隐约听见机械运行的高频嗡鸣声。

“看看它，漂亮的玩意儿，全新功能，结实耐用——如何？我就说你会喜欢的。什么感想？”

面对加百列灼灼的目光，亚茨拉斐尔知道自己应该说些什么，他也知道一个得体的天使会说些什么。然而，在加百列面前，亚茨拉斐尔经常容易无话可说。在短短数秒的哑口无言中，亚茨拉斐尔意识到自己在这个类似天降大任的场合下，所想所感的确不像是一个标准的天使。

因此他决定继续闭嘴。

好在加百列似乎并不在意，滔滔不绝地把话接了下去：

“说实话，这种好事本来也轮不到你。但怎么说呢，我毕竟心善，所以叫你白得了这个好处。”他伸手抓住恶魔的红发向下一扯，力道有些不必要地大。那恶魔顺着拉扯的方向仰起下巴，暴露出整个咽喉。

加百列伸出另一只手，屈起指关节敲了敲项圈正面的一小块显示屏。

“这是新产品，看到这个颜色没有，这代表驯服程度。”加百列再敲了一下，那小方条短暂闪烁了一下，跳出一个数字，很快又恢复为深灰色方块。亚茨拉斐尔看到那数字是26。

“一共1-30的灰度，数字越小颜色越浅，也就越听话。新项圈还没有量产，这只是样机，不过预测下来，大部分的恶魔都是18左右。准确地说，你能在街上看到的那些都是18及以下。看不到的那些……嘛，也有他们的去处。”

亚茨拉斐尔知道那去处是哪里。这是个公开的秘密。天使们的生产力还没达到能大规模开采煤矿用来发电的程度，他们的力量也没有恢复到可以使用奇迹的地步。然而他们依然在自如地使用“电力”；往城市边缘眺望时，也能看到烟囱吐出的黑烟汇入天空的脏云，就像毁灭前的人类社会一样。“电力”是什么、从哪里来？天使们从不讨论这类触及本质的话题。

加百列清了清嗓子，继续他的展示演说。

“当然你也看到了，这一个有点……不同，他的数值稍稍偏高。不过如果有什么出格的苗头，老规矩，只要这么一下——”

亚茨拉斐尔倒抽一口凉气，根本来不及出声。加百列空闲的一只手在说话间早就插进了衣袋，按下了遥控器的开关。

恶魔像松了筋似地霎时垮在了地上。电击只有一瞬，然而从他倒地之后不由自主的抽搐来看，电流显然极大。

亚茨拉斐尔几乎在他倒地的瞬间就扑了过去。然而当半跪在这蜷缩着的恶魔面前时，亚茨拉斐尔举着两个无措的巴掌，几乎不知道这具抽搐的单薄躯体哪里可堪一碰。

他最终试探地摸了摸那苍白湿冷的面颊，同时心里清楚地知道，自己的表现已经堪称出格了——即使关怀是他的天性，他也绝不应该对一个阶级敌人展现如此露骨的善意，尤其是在他妈的大天使长加百列面前。他在加百列手下做了这几年文书，从来谨小慎微，绝无把柄可抓。今天是怎么回事？

在巨大的痛苦中都一声不吭的恶魔，在这轻柔的触抚下反而低低地呻吟出了声。那两扇睫毛微微翕动着打开了，一双金色蛇瞳暴露出来，一错不错地盯住了亚茨拉斐尔的脸。

亚茨拉斐尔火烫一般缩回手，迅速站起身。他对着加百列扯了一下嘴角，点了点头：

“……是的。看起来十分有效。”

加百列没有立刻接话。他在观察我，亚茨拉斐尔意识到。他的头皮发紧，警惕着加百列下一句话高声喊人，把自己按倒带走。

“十分有效。当然。”加百列终于开口，笑容完美无瑕，仿佛无事发生。他用鞋头拨了拨趴伏在地上的恶魔，俯下身去端详他的面部，接着说道：

“新款的项圈稍微增加了电流量。一般的恶魔这时候已经没事了，而他还不能动。但这就是这款项圈最迷人的一点了——”他忽地直起身，扭头向亚茨拉斐尔，声调有些古怪地欣快，“来，试试叫他站起来。”

“可是他还……”

“我叫你试试。”

亚茨拉斐尔哽了一下。他上前半步，不由自主地微微半蹲，临时组织起疏于使用的命令句。

“请你……站起来。”

在加百列的审视下阖上的双眼此刻又睁了开来，对上了亚茨拉斐尔的目光。那红发恶魔缓慢地支起上半身，肌肉运动的痛苦让他深深皱起眉头，两片嘴唇又一次抿紧了。亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地握紧了拳头，眉毛也感同身受地打了结。他看着恶魔尝试着屈起膝盖，双脚着力——

就在刹那间，一切都消失了。紧皱的眉头松开了，痛苦地绷紧的肌肉松弛了，那恶魔忽然一身轻松地站了起来，行动流畅，仿佛痛苦一瞬消散。他的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，亚茨拉斐尔在其中看到了梦游者的恍惚。

加百列一拍那恶魔的肩膀：

“看看，毫不费力。服从命令的愉悦能让他克服一切困难。怎么说，这简直是天才。”

那恶魔在这大力拍击下不稳地晃了晃。亚茨拉斐尔尽量地陪笑，然而目光并没有离开那恶魔反常的平和的脸。果然，当雾气从那恶魔眼中褪去，即使那面庞恢复了一贯的无表情，隔着相当的距离，亚茨拉斐尔依然能感受到对方身上慢慢渗出的痛苦。

天使捉住他，役使他，剥夺他的尊严，还搅乱了他的脑子。

“……多巴胺，血清素，肾上腺素，之类之类的。总之是一套精密的装置，在这儿，”加百列点了点自己的太阳穴，“从根源上改造他们。研发部的人说如果用得好，连电击功能都能淘汰。命令对他来说就像甘霖，他们会发自内心地渴望服从天使。当然，要我说，还是留着一道保险的好。毕竟是恶魔嘛。”

恶魔应该被这样对待吗？

“这是大计划里重要的一环。想想吧，那么多拿来烧火发电的恶魔，戴上这项圈，就能变成忠实可靠的生产力。不仅如此，已经在岗位上的那些更是能加倍尽力。”加百列从口袋中掏出遥控器，抛向亚茨拉斐尔的胸口，让后者从怔愣中惊醒，手忙脚乱地接了下来。

“照此以往，高塔竣工指日可待。你知道这意味着什么吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔点头。这是整个新社会建立以来的最终目标——回到天堂。为了回到天堂，他们建塔；为了建塔，他们可以付出一切。

“当然，前提是要成功。这就是你的工作了——按照说明，他的灰度应该很快能降到18，具体有多快，就要看你了。我需要你在每周的思想汇报里详细记录使用细节，以及实验体的响应情况。总之，在试用的时候有任何问题，都要及时向我报告。我会随时来查看的。除此之外，”加百列整了整衣领，迈步向门外，即使没有回头，亚茨拉斐尔都能听出他话语中揶揄的笑意，“好好享受吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔像所有得体的天使一样，殷殷地把大天使长往门口送了几步，目送着他彻底消失在视野里。

好好享受? 说的是什么话。我享受个——

“……屁。”

亚茨拉斐尔扭头转向恶魔。

“……对不起，你刚才说什么？”

“我说，享受个屁。”恶魔清清楚楚地答道。加百列甫一离开这片空间，他的体态就微妙地改变了。肩膀松了下来，挺直的脊背舒舒服服歪向一边。两只手获得自由，在项圈上摸摸索索，一双眼睛也活泛起来，在周身扫视搜寻的间隙，掠过了亚茨拉斐尔愕然的面庞。

“行了，天使，别瞪啦，想想办法帮我摘了它。肩膀快压塌了。”

亚茨拉斐尔这时明白那灰度26的含义了。他并不把我放在眼里，他想，而我手无寸铁地和天敌共处一室。他注意到那恶魔已经拈起了书桌上的拆信刀，在手指尖翻出花样来。

亚茨拉斐尔头皮发麻。他咬紧牙关抬起手臂，让遥控器对准那红发恶魔。

恶魔停下手里的动作，对着他挑起眉毛。

“真的吗，亚茨拉斐尔？你打算电我？我干什么了？”

“放下刀。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

恶魔慢慢眯起眼睛。阴影顺着皱起的细纹向眉头聚集。

“你说什么？”

“放下刀。”亚茨拉斐尔重复道，手臂伸得笔直，仿佛握着一把枪。

恶魔低头看了看手里的拆信刀，再抬起头时，表情彻底狰狞了。他把刀往地上一掷，反而挺身向亚茨拉斐尔逼近。

“你觉得，我会，用刀，伤害你吗？”他一字一顿地嘶声道，每吐一字都上前一步，直到亚茨拉斐尔的手抵上他的胸膛。

“你就是这样看我的吗，亚茨拉斐尔？”

“你的灰度是二十六，敢于对加百列出言不逊——虽然不是直接的。你还握着刀。综上种种，可见我的顾虑十分正当。”亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊稍稍软化了，但他并不放开遥控器，“退后，恶魔。”

面前的躯体没有移动分毫。他能感受到自己的指关节微微陷入那粗布衣服下的温暖皮肉。另一只修长微凉的手覆上他的，恶魔的拇指灵活地钻进亚茨拉斐尔的手指下方。两根手指交叠，共同压着那个痛苦的开关。这比起威胁，更像试探。

一双明亮的蛇瞳此刻紧紧盯着亚茨拉斐尔的双眼，像要透过那双清澈的蓝眼珠一直看到胸腔深处。亚茨拉斐尔意识到他们之间的距离已经超过了阵营界限乃至社交界限，近得他能感受到对方的呼吸一扑一扑地拂过自己的鼻尖——那恶魔竟喘得厉害。食指关节上传来模糊的震动，是对方终于开口说话，声音却反常地轻而尖锐：

“我叫什么，亚茨拉斐尔？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇头。

“不知道。加百列没有提起，我记得。”

身前和手上一切逼人的压力一下子全都撤开，亚茨拉斐尔收回他已经举得发酸的手臂，下意识地护在身前。因为他能清楚地感觉到面前一步之远的恶魔恢复成了一张绷紧的弓，瞳孔里结起薄冰，下面有金水沸腾。

“这么说，他们做到了。你不认识我了。”

亚茨拉斐尔像被这句话搡了一把，上半身向后微微一仰，暂时忘记了戒备。他拧起眉头，是真心实意地迷惑了：

“我应该……认识你吗？你叫什么？”

那些沸腾的金水肉眼可见地冷却了下来，结成了冷硬的一块。那恶魔再开口时，恢复了平稳的呼吸，也恢复了他的同类惯用的，干巴巴的平板语调。

“克鲁利。我叫克鲁利。”

亚茨拉斐尔点头。

“唔，克鲁利。你已经知道了，我叫亚茨拉斐尔。不过对你来说，我相信得体的称呼应该是‘先生’。”

克鲁利挑起眉毛，深深吸了一口气。他直视亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，慢慢把它重又吐出来，没有带出任何多余字词。

“好。”他低而慢地回答，“先生。”

亚茨拉斐尔错开了目光。他现在甚至比看见克鲁利拿起拆信刀时感觉更糟。然而这是不对的，作为天使，他此刻应该感觉良好。

“行……吧，那么，”他搜肠刮肚地要想出一些叮嘱——天啊，和恶魔同居要注意些什么？“你可以睡在这儿，”他指了一下克鲁利身后、房间另一端的沙发，“我会给你找条毯子。另外，我有几点要求。”他在这儿犹豫了一下，脸上闪过一丝不确定。

“保持卫生。以及不许攻击任何人。”

克鲁利顺着他的手指回头看了一眼沙发。

“还有吗？”他把头歪向一边，加重语气补充道，“先生？”

“还有就是，”亚茨拉斐尔垂下眼帘，做了模糊的示意，“你踩到可可了。我想你得把地板和鞋底都擦一下。”

克鲁利于是深深地低下头去，果然看到了脚下一片半干的湿黏痕迹。意识到自己的鞋底也成了污染源，克鲁利原地倒换了一下双脚，重心游移，不知道该如何落脚了。

亚茨拉斐尔小小地噢了一声，转身探向料理台面，忙忙的要去拧一块抹布——小店内部实在太小，使他连脚步都不用多动，只需在家具间闪转腾挪。此刻克鲁利迈步上前，大概是为了一尽奴隶本分，去帮助他团团乱转的新主人。于是一个前进一个后退，两个无措的人结结实实地撞了满怀。

亚茨拉斐尔条件反射地抱歉出声，而克鲁利眼皮不抬，只顾伸手去接抹布。接着，他不作声地返身去擦地板上的脏污。

亚茨拉斐尔失去劳动权利，只好垂手站到一边。他面对眼前的消瘦后背，看着两扇蝴蝶骨把那灰色衣料支棱起来，在克鲁利的擦拭动作中起起伏伏。亚茨拉斐尔忽然有些烦躁，太不像话了，他想，店里为什么没有拖把？何苦让人用手去擦？

亚茨拉斐尔想把地上低伏的躯体一把拉起来，想告诉他不必拿出对付加百列的那一套来对付自己。他不是那样的天使，他不想做奴隶主，他们可以——

可以什么？思维在这一层断了档，亚茨拉斐尔晃了晃头，想减轻脑海里塞了棉花般的阻滞感。

况且，对一个戴了项圈的恶魔声称自己奴役他奴役得并不情愿，就连亚茨拉斐尔都觉得这种话过于混账。

在这俯视人的角度，他忽然意识到，自己正站在刚才加百列所站的位置。一个傲慢的、冰冷的、颐气的影子笼在他身上，像是某种天使形状的拓子，要慢慢嵌他进去。亚茨拉斐尔浑身一毛，几乎是跳着从站立的地方走开。

也太瘦了，亚茨拉斐尔乱糟糟地想到，可怜的东西。他们不给他吃饭的么？寝具也要添置，总不能一直睡在沙发上，但没有家具券，又上哪里去置办多余的床呢？加百列怎么只带了孤零零的一个人来？他之前又是怎么过的？哦——

在自己之前经手过他的那些天使，大概没有一个给过他像样的食宿待遇，以至于克鲁利除了一身衣物，无一物傍身。恶魔的生存问题从来不在任何一个天使的考虑之中。

亚茨拉斐尔慢慢往门口踱步，食品和用品清单蘸着又酸又热的心声，在他的脑海中勾画出轮廓。靠近了店门，一串七零八落的脚步声隐约渐近了。亚茨拉斐尔掀起一点门帘，打算观察一下慢跑队伍的进度。

一束橙光打在他的鼻梁上，温暖了那一小块皮肤。

或许是在亚茨拉斐尔不知道的时候，一团硫磺云恰巧做了位移，使天空久违地晴朗了起来。

**2.**

“他怎么样？”

“就那样吧。比原来更招人讨厌了——极其不敬，待人接物粗鲁得令人吃惊。你的那套清洗程式到底是以什么做标准？”

“啊——这都是无关紧要的事，明白吗？要紧的不是具体的行动，而是行动背后的思想。告诉我，亲爱的兄弟，见到那邪恶造物时，他有没有什么异样的行动？有没有什么……思想的痕迹？”

亚茨拉斐尔在目睹那恶魔受苦时的表现，或许在别人是天使体恤怜人的本性，尽管不够“正确”，但也并不罕见；然而那双眼睛里的愤怒与悲悯过于分明，那双手即使极力克制，依然透露出一点不自禁的颤抖——那是抚爱爱人的手。加百列对这些太清楚不过，比亚茨拉斐尔本人要更清楚，清楚得仿佛亲历。

“那倒没有。”

“那很好。说实话，他的本性太……善良，可以说是优柔寡断。这不是坏事，上帝创造他的心思不可妄度；当然，我对我的‘手术’也有自信。不过保险起见，还是要对他作更密切的关注。术后恢复不当，是要出大问题的。”

加百列深以为然地一点头：

“那是自然。”

“我会紧紧盯住那恶魔的，亚茨拉斐尔的净化不会有闪失。我的理论会成为新的奇迹，你对我的攻击诽谤则会被彻底清算。我真是等不及看你下课了，加百列。我希望他们判你去发电厂。”

加百列对他绽开一个假笑，和声细语道：

“那也得等到我亲眼看见你无形体化之后，尚德芬。”

**3.**

克鲁利从不存在的疼痛中惊醒。有这么一刻，他目不能视，耳不能听，黑暗如有实质地从他拼命喘息的口鼻中倒灌进去。

吸气——一、二——呼气——一、二。

克鲁利数着呼吸，从意识中一节一节地寻回自己的肢体。眼帘开合几次之后，物体的轮廓渐次从昏暗中浮现，轰鸣的心跳声也逐渐式微。他尝试着松开紧攥着毛毯的拳头，慢慢调动起麻木的胳膊，缩回毛毯底下。

是热的。

冰冷的手掌贴上了温暖的肚皮，然而使克鲁利一个激灵彻底清醒的，不是皮肤之冷，而是被窝之热。他已经多久没有在柔软织物的包围下，暖和地熟睡过了？

克鲁利把冰凉的鼻尖也埋进毛毯里。毯子极其宽大，层层叠叠拥住克鲁利的大半张脸，只留眼睛在外。这符合他天性的喜好，让他感到由衷的舒适。

没事了，我是安全的，他在心里默念。我是安全的，我和亚茨拉斐尔在一起。

一道黑影在他的视野边缘晃动了一下。克鲁利知道那是站在卧室门口窥视自己的亚茨拉斐尔。大概是被自己在噩梦里的动静吵醒了。亚茨拉斐尔对自己的态度，就像家里的原住民偷偷观察新猫咪，无措中带着一点若有所思：我该拿他怎么办呢？

和自己一样，亚茨拉斐尔显然也受到了天使方面的特殊待遇。从现在的情形来看，至少是失去了记忆。他们知道多少？又能做到多少？克鲁利不能确定。他能确定的是，即使被清洗了记忆，原来的亚茨拉斐尔依然存留了一部分在那个懵懂的躯壳里。

或许……他能确定吗？

克鲁利闭上了眼睛。黑暗中的影子走到了他的近前，带起一阵微不足道的气流。克鲁利不知道自己为什么要装睡，但他能感到亚茨拉斐尔已经俯身下来，于是索性一装到底，把眼帘阖得紧紧的。

在无视觉的黑暗中，长期折磨养成的条件反射让克鲁利本能地紧张起来。不存在的皮鞋尖踹入他柔软的腹部，虚幻的橡胶警棍抡上他的手臂，冰冷的水雾烧灼他的口鼻……克鲁利的肌肉不受控制地绷紧了，寒毛根根倒竖。疼痛随时会呼啸而来——

在亚茨拉斐尔的手指抚上额头的那一刹那，克鲁利忍无可忍，猝然睁眼。狰狞的蛇瞳在黑暗中微微发光，金黄色充满整个眼眶。

亚茨拉斐尔迅速抽回手，讪讪地在膝头蹭了蹭。克鲁利看到他蹲在沙发边，视线差不多与自己平齐，像母亲探望一个大号的病孩子。

“不不，没事，不用，”亚茨拉斐尔虚虚地对支起上半身的克鲁利做了个下压的手势，谨慎地没有碰到他，“我只是……听到了声音。我以为是……嗯，小偷。之类的。”

“抱歉。”克鲁利对这拙劣借口全盘接受。他平平开口，嗓音因为久睡而低哑，“我不该吵醒你。先生。”

亚茨拉斐尔张开嘴，又徒劳地闭上。踟蹰了两秒，他扶着膝盖慢慢起身。

“闭上眼，睡吧。你需要休息。”

克鲁利依言闭眼。

操。

快感猝不及防，猛烈地袭击了他。酥麻的电流顺着脊背一路窜上头顶，头皮里每一个毛孔都放了烟花，暖流冲刷过每一根肌肉纤维，让它们像浸入温泉一般松泛舒展。他习惯这个，他经历过无数测试，他应该熟悉这些身体反应。然而一个陌生的变化让克鲁利脑海中亮起红灯并按下了脏话广播键。

操。操你不能。你不能因为闭眼就——

克鲁利咬紧牙关，等待热潮褪去。他发誓自己没有泄露一丝声音。

“克鲁利？”半只脚踏入卧室的亚茨拉斐尔转过了头。

躲藏在毛毯里的恶魔调动起全身力气，勉强攒出了一声鼻音。

起居室重又恢复了静谧。在项圈刺激过后温暖的倦意里，克鲁利绝望地意识到，他无法确认亚茨拉斐尔对自己的善意究竟是出于他天使的本性，还是出于他情感记忆的残留。而雪上加霜的是——

面对这样的亚茨拉斐尔，明知道对方很可能并不抱有相同的情感，而自己即使身心残破，灵魂疲惫，却依然明明白白、踏踏实实地，爱着亚茨拉斐尔。

项圈发出轻微的嘀声，在黑暗中显得格外刺耳。在彻底陷入昏睡之前，克鲁利知道，如果此刻敲击项圈正面的屏幕，那里会显示一个新的数字：25。

**4.**

亚茨拉斐尔很愁。

在末日之战后，与天堂失去联系、在地面困得越久，天使的力量就越虚弱。直到近十年，大多数天使的能力都统一稳定在了一个极低的水平，能掰弯汤勺都算是不错了。在这种境况下，即使恶魔承担了大部分生产活动，生活上的琐碎小事依然需要天使们亲力亲为。

譬如亚茨拉斐尔的签语饼。他再也不能在挥手间从无到有地填满三个篮子，而是得提早几小时起床调和面糊，把烤盘轮番送入烤箱，剪裁字条，给饼干定型——

然而距营业还有两小时，慢跑整队还有一小时的眼下，亚茨拉斐尔的工作卡在了第二步。

只怪他的小店实在太小，需得把沙发往前挪动三十厘米，烤箱门才能顺利打开。亚茨拉斐尔正愁在这里：沙发上躺了一个睡得不省人事的克鲁利。

从这个角度只能看到毛绒绒的一大团里冒出来的一把红色头发。亚茨拉斐尔端着烤盘在沙发前踱步，想到还有一小时就要集合慢跑，大概没有时间在整队前把饼干都考好，心里就开始发愁。

不过愁也愁得有限，因为烘饼干也不属于要紧事，偶尔消极怠工大概没有人会发现。让他更愁的是眼前沙发上长睡不醒的克鲁利——他早先试着碰了碰对方裸露在外的额头，苍白冰凉，触感接近死人。因为口鼻又埋在了毯子里，一时无法试探气息，就更令人提心吊胆。而夜里对方对自己的接近有些应激，让亚茨拉斐尔有些不敢随意惊动他。

再者，早上借着日光，亚茨拉斐尔第一次看清克鲁利眼下两圈青色，眼角也布满疲惫的细纹。他知道，克鲁利大概非常需要睡眠。

只是这睡觉接近假死，让亚茨拉斐尔悬起一颗心，大清早地就开始为难。难到了一定程度，眼看着时间又溜过去半个钟，亚茨拉斐尔终于咬了咬牙——他绝不该贸然这么做，这是大错特错——对着沙发伸出手。

连人带沙发的一整座重物自己移动了，不偏不倚地前进了三十厘米。接着，烤箱自行一叮，自动开了门，从中冒出烘烘的热气，正是完美的预热温度。

克鲁利在清脆的叮声中忽地坐了起来。亚茨拉斐尔同时呼地出了一口气，绕着沙发开始忙碌。

及至烤盘全数送入烤箱，亚茨拉斐尔仔细一看在毛毯堆一动未动里的克鲁利，发现对方眼神怔忪，像是仍旧意识模糊的样子。

“克鲁利？醒醒，克鲁利。我要收被子啦。”

克鲁利闻声把头扭向亚茨拉斐尔，然而那双蒙昧的眼睛里依然没有意识的迹象。

亚茨拉斐尔忍不住对他晃了晃手掌：

“认得我么？我是——”

“亚茨拉斐尔，当然，我知道。我脑子没坏。”克鲁利晃神之间终于彻底清醒，毫不客气地宣告自己灵魂归位。他顿了一下，放平了声调，不伦不类地加上了后缀，“先生。”

亚茨拉斐尔点头，像是对克鲁利的生硬语气浑然未觉。他迈步上前，要去收那床毛毯。

“不，这是我的工作，让我——”

克鲁利条件反射地伸出两只分忧之手，也抄起了毛毯。两人立时胳膊打架，差不多相当于隔着一团毛毯结结实实地抱了一下。

亚茨拉斐尔力道不松，然而克鲁利善使巧劲，毯子不自觉地就从亚茨拉斐尔的怀抱中溜走了。亚茨拉斐尔两手空空，只好大声叹气：

“唉。下次要帮忙之前先说再做行不行。”

“是，先生。抱歉，先生。”

“也不用抱歉……你笑什么？”

克鲁利诧异地一摸脸颊。

“我笑了？我没笑。”

毛毯失去半边拘束，当即从他怀里滚滚而下。

亚茨拉斐尔见状仰天长叹：“不要帮倒忙啊！”

温暖的奶香乘着融融的热气，在室内悄悄弥漫开来。两人一边一个，各自忙碌。这边是克鲁利砰砰啪啪地推拉柜门，那边是亚茨拉斐尔咯吱咯吱地打开门窗。在某个时刻，他们不约而同地对着空气中的甜香抽了抽鼻子。

闻起来很好吃。

“诶呀——”

克鲁利闻声而动，冲出卧室，几大步跨过起居室。到了门口，他发现亚茨拉斐尔蹲在地上。

“怎么了，出什么事了？”

“还是错过晨跑了。”亚茨拉斐尔抬起头，讪讪一笑，“干脆躲过去吧。”

紧接着，他脸色一变，把手挥成了风扇，无声地让克鲁利注意隐蔽。克鲁利从善如流，蹲了下来。两人一时默默。

不一会儿，慢跑队伍果然稀稀拉拉地经过了小店门口。在错叠的脚步声中，克鲁利依然能清晰地听见自己的心跳。

怦怦，怦怦。

**5.**

亚茨拉斐尔到底还是在第二天赶上了队伍集合。在整队热身时，亚茨拉斐尔悄眼往那扇木头小窗里望去——一道瘦高身影在暗处模糊晃动，是克鲁利在侍弄他的藤编篮子和四角饼干。

领跑由原先的尚德芬担任。之前的代班天使亦步亦趋，一手毛巾一手水壶，影子一样紧贴他身后。

亚茨拉斐尔缀在队伍末尾，对着远远的那个半秃后脑勺出神。今天延续昨日天气，依旧是多云转晴，这在几年当中都属于罕见，和中彩票差不多。该让克鲁利出来晒晒太阳，亚茨拉斐尔漫无边际地想到，他太苍白了，像某种穴居动物。看他对被窝的留恋，大概也会喜欢阳光的。

慢跑进行到第二圈，亚茨拉斐尔有些气喘了。为了分散注意力，他开始有意识地观察四周。

他们通常像灰尘一样被大多数天使的视线滤过，然而略一观察就能发现，他们其实无处不在。三三两两的灰色人影贴着建筑墙体，几乎和阴影融为一体，安静地从慢跑的天使身边滑过去。即使与他们陆续擦肩，也没有一个天使对他们表现出丝毫关注。在极近的距离下，只有亚茨拉斐尔向他们低垂的面庞投去短暂的一瞥。

令他惊讶的是，即使有心端详，这些恶魔也几乎趋近一致。相近的身高，统一的制服，一式的项圈，连性别都模糊了。那样无声无息的袖手而立的样子，几乎不像活物。

他无法从他们任何一个身上看到克鲁利。亚茨拉斐尔从没比此刻更清晰地意识到，那个灰度过高，容易应激，此刻还霸占了起居室的恶魔，是个多么奇异又桀骜，然而有血有肉的怪物。没有一个标签可以贴在他身上，没有一种分类圈得住他，无论对同族异族，他都是个异类。亚茨拉斐尔对克鲁利的过去忽然不自禁地感到好奇：长久以来作为异类孑然一身，不是件容易的事情。在大战之前他过着什么样的生活，会做些什么？

一阵小风从队伍中穿行而过，无孔不入地从亚茨拉斐尔工装上衣的领口和袖口灌进去，让他小小地打了个喷嚏。颅骨深处开始闷闷地嗡鸣，像是用棉花严密堵住了所有孔隙。

也许是睡眠不足。亚茨拉斐尔这样想着，用力甩了甩头，像要把症状都摇晃出去。

“——亚茨拉斐尔！”

一串脚步声从背后接近，亚茨拉斐尔应声驻足，被人拍在肩膀上。其他慢跑队员道路受阻，抱怨着绕开了两人。

“是亚茨拉斐尔吗？”来人见亚茨拉斐尔点头，一把揪住他的衣袖，“拿好遥控器，马上跟我来。”

**6.**

克鲁利把下巴垫在胳膊上，调动起听力去追踪街道远端的脚步声。他已经简单测试出能分辨亚茨拉斐尔脚步的最远距离。他还偷走了两个饼干的字条，并且克制住了自己，没有每一个都抽出来一读。

克鲁利没有吃饼干。他对自己还是颇有要求的。

字条上是些似是而非的哲言。克鲁利认出它们化自王尔德，这让他挑起了眉毛——他本以为会是圣经语句。显然亚茨拉斐尔对旧世界文学的偏爱占了上风。这可能是那谨慎温顺的躯壳下，藏着的一星叛逆的火花。克鲁利的胃里慢慢升起一点古怪的温暖。

他不记得，他不记得；希望越大，失望越大。克鲁利在心里告诫自己。不过他依然克制不住地微笑起来，小心地卷起字条，藏进裤子口袋。趴在窗台边，克鲁利默数远着处模糊的脚步声，暗自回味这一点隐秘的快乐。

麻烦的导火索就是在此时晃悠到窗台下的。

一般情况下，克鲁利一视同仁地讨厌所有地狱同事。这本来也属正常，毕竟仇恨和怀疑是恶魔的美德。如果以此标准衡量此刻克鲁利对来访恶魔的厌恶，他基本可以说是功德圆满。

“克鲁——利。好久不见。你还活着啊？”

克鲁利咧开一口森森白牙：“哈——斯塔。滚。”

哈斯塔不但不滚，反而背起双手，昂首阔步地往门口踱去。克鲁利先他一步，哗地掀开门帘，以身为墙，挡住了对方去路。

哈斯塔站在台阶下方，此时微微仰起头，看到台阶上方那四肢修长的恶魔手撑门框，脸色阴沉，如同一只蓄势待发的捕鸟蛛。

“别这样，毕竟现在已经看不到多少老面孔了，”哈斯塔一步一晃地走上台阶，“只是打个招呼。正巧碰到你这个……”

他踏上最后一级台阶，终于忍不住咬牙切齿道：“叛徒。”

克鲁利纹丝不动，任由哈斯塔呼哧呼哧地对自己奋力怒视。他和此人话不投机，如今落到这一境地，更是没什么可说的。他垂眼瞥向哈斯塔脖子上的项圈——皮质的带子，金属的电击模块贴在喉结下方，稳定地亮着蓝灯。

“如果当时在伊斯坦布尔没有上你的飞机，”克鲁利心平气和地开口，“说不定我们早就顺利飞回伦敦阻止一切了。这场可悲的谈话压根就不会存在。”

克鲁利扪心自问，这些话都是真心实意、客观公正，然而哈斯塔的面孔忽然扭曲了，骤然伸手揪住克鲁利的衣领。

“如果你和你那天使姘头压根不存在的话，地狱就不会输掉这场战争。噢……说起这个，”哈斯塔恶声恶气地笑了，“对他的遭遇我很抱歉，没想到天堂会是这么——”

克鲁利忽然向前一倾身，哈斯塔于是本能地向后一仰。他只来得及感觉到前胸衣服一紧，忽然就从台阶边缘仰面摔了下去。巨大的冲击撞上后脑勺，霎时使他眼前一黑。在模糊的视线里，高处的人影一跃而下，踱到他身边蹲下。

克鲁利用余光注意到有三两个天使驻足向这里张望。有一个远远伸手指点了一下，另一个于是快步跑走了。

他低下头，看着那在晕眩中龇牙咧嘴的苍白面庞。

“光天化日之下斗殴，警卫很快就到。”他和声细语道，“他们会拿出遥控器对我们大按一通。搞明白我的项圈不响应通用遥控器要花上他们一会儿，查清我的从属关系，并且等亚茨拉斐尔赶到还要一会儿。所以我建议你接下来保持平躺，在警卫抵达之前不要袭击我，以免多挨电，明白了吗？”

哈斯塔艰难地晃了下头算是回应。

“好，那么在等待挨电期间，我想请你说说，你对亚茨拉斐尔的遭遇都知道些什么？”克鲁利找了个舒适的姿势坐了下来，单手托腮，洗耳恭听。

哈斯塔盯着克鲁利扩张到极致的蛇瞳看了一会儿，忽然一哼：

“所以你和那天使真的……？你现在是他的奴隶了？这算什么？太恶心了。”

哈斯塔屈起手肘，想支撑着坐起来，半路动作僵住，抽了一口凉气，又倒了回去。克鲁利垂眼看着他，一根手指都没有抬。

“当时亚茨拉斐尔身上发生了什么？”

“坠机当时的情况我不清楚。我只说被俘之后。他们有这么一个项目，叫——”

“净化计划，我知道，所有人都知道，这计划在你我的脖子上戴着呢。但这和亚茨拉斐尔一个天使有什么关系？”

“净化的目标是‘不洁’，可没说只有恶魔才‘不洁’。一开始这只是尚德芬一个人的设想，为了得到验证，他需要实例。和恶魔勾结的天使再合适不过了。总之，用了种种方法，对亚茨拉斐尔的‘净化’成功了。一个最显著的证据就是，他还能使用奇迹。”

克鲁利被这段话里的信息量噎住了。哈斯塔不理睬他，自顾自说了下去：

“他们的想法很直接，能使用奇迹就能恢复力量，就能恢复和天堂的联系。当时谁都没有预料到会在地面……耽搁这么久。对付恶魔的手段是后来的事，从原先的理论分化出来，已经和尚德芬关系不大了。”

“但是没有一个天使真正恢复了力量？毕竟，”克鲁利撇了撇嘴，示意了身周，“成功了的话，这些也就不会存在了。那之后他们怎么对亚茨拉斐尔的？在他‘没用’之后？”

“这我怎么知道？”哈斯塔耸肩，不过偏过头做了一番回忆，“我很早前在办公楼里见过他一次。他在加百列的部门做了个小职员……大概他们对他不再感兴趣了。”

克鲁利长长地呼出一口气。倘若天使们对亚茨拉斐尔的所图真的到此为止，那为何刻意把自己分配给他？他们想要什么？自己又在其中扮演什么样的角色？

七零八落的脚步声渐近了，克鲁利收拾起七扭八歪的长手长脚，暂时停下思索，站了起来。在身上拍打浮灰的间隙，克鲁利随口问道：

“你怎么知道这些的？”

哈斯塔坐起了身，紧接着，像从没摔倒过似地利落地起立。他的目光落在克鲁利后方，嘴里答道：

“因为在一开始，是尚德芬买下了我。”

电流迸发的纯粹疼痛像列车一样从克鲁利的躯体里呼啸而过，将他碾碎成为水泥灰地上的一滩烂泥。在意识消失前的最后几秒，克鲁利躺倒在地用力睁大眼睛，隐约看见了一张的向他奔来的，在惊惧和悲悯中扭曲的脸。

**7.**

克鲁利在真实尖锐的痛苦中醒来。光是躺着不动，浑身上下的肌肉都无一处不疼。亚茨拉斐尔应该把这一点记在汇报里，克鲁利想到，电流过大，实验体死亡概率显著升高，可持续性低。

感官渐次恢复，克鲁利察觉到自己正躺在沙发上——亚茨拉斐尔的沙发上。在沙发斜前方不远处传来谈话声。

“要时刻保持警惕，亚茨拉斐尔。管教他们不止是权力，更是义务。”一个陌生的声音。

“是的，您说得对。我只是不太熟悉，电击……命令什么的。”这是亚茨拉斐尔。

“这是你的问题，你要抓紧。他的灰度是多少？”

“二十六……我记得。”

“你记得？就没有一个准确的数字吗？”

脚步声一前一后地接近了。

“现在就看一下。把他叫醒。”

一只手在他肩头轻轻搡了两下。亚茨拉斐尔的声音在他头顶响起：

“克鲁利？”

克鲁利演技拔群地让眼皮挣扎了一下，皱着眉头坐了起来。亚茨拉斐尔在他近前，这让他微微安心。稍远处站着一个矮个男人，身材敦实，身穿磨洗得柔软褪色的工装制服，一手拎着一只黑色小公文包。克鲁利进一步观察到他有一对浮肿的颧骨，脖子很短，神情疲倦，然而一双眼睛精光四射，此刻正直直地盯着自己。

该死。克鲁利立刻垂下眼帘，从沙发上蹦了起来，双手交叠，在亚茨拉斐尔左后方立定。

拿公文包的天使轻轻哼了一声，对亚茨拉斐尔开口：

“看看他的灰度，我们再谈谈你对他接下来的安排。”

亚茨拉斐尔于是转身伸手，克鲁利配合地仰起脖子。深夜的嘀声重又在耳边回响，克鲁利忍不住闭上了眼。尽管衣着完好，他依然觉得自己前所未有地暴露。

“噢？是……二十五。”

那矮个儿男人笑了，凑上前来也看了一眼。克鲁利不由自主地在对方接近时绷紧了。

“我说什么来着？给他们点厉害瞧瞧，他们才能摆正自己的位置。这个，”他举起手里的遥控器，“是个有用的东西，要善用它。通俗地讲，就是电他。疼痛永远是最好的老师。”

亚茨拉斐尔察觉到了克鲁利隐忍的颤抖。他向左迈了一步，不动声色地将克鲁利挡在身后。

“那么，”矮个男人后撤一步，又恢复了公事公办的惫态，“我就不多留了。别忘了写情况澄清书。好在今天是我在，下次就没有这样的运气了。记住，这个恶魔依然需要为今天的事付出代价。这就交给你了，要尽可能快地打碎他。一个驯服的恶魔才是好恶魔。”

他作势要走，然而一步还没迈出去又顿住了。他伸手探进公文包里摸索，同时漫不经心地对亚茨拉斐尔说：

“差点儿忘了。介意我单独用他一会儿吗？我还有些问卷要填。”

克鲁利低着头，跟着尚德芬到了室外。尚德芬拿出录音笔，然后一条条地念出表格的内容，无外乎身高体重一类的基本信息，很像是体检表格。克鲁利逐条回答，有些怀疑自己遭到了种族歧视——天使们普遍认为恶魔的文明程度很低，都不识字。

表格填完，尚德芬却并没有放他离开的意思。他伸手探进包里再次掏出录音笔，多少有些刻意地当着克鲁利的面按下了停止键，接着开口：

“那么，接下来该我们俩聊聊了。”他自我肯定般地点了点头，“你对亚茨拉斐尔怎么看？”

“他是我的主人，我崇拜他，敬爱他，更畏惧他。”这是每个恶魔都熟记的标准答案，克鲁利对答如流。

“是吗？”尚德芬小小的眼睛忽然闪烁起来，面部肌肉松动了，浮出一点恰到好处的促狭，“他这人挺迂腐的吧？有的时候是不是还挺让人不爽的？”

“我的主人是——”克鲁利平平地开始朗诵。说真的，这也能叫套话？亚茨拉斐尔才不迂腐，即使被规训成平板一块，他依然因为迟到就逃掉晨跑，还在饼干预言里夹带王尔德，他堪称天使中的摇滚莫扎特。

“行了，行了。手册背得够多的了。”尚德芬终于懒得维持演技，“我只问你，你有没有引诱他犯下那不足为人道的秽行？”

克鲁利一下子哽住了。

尚德芬不耐地咂舌：“就是你和他上床没有？”

克鲁利从瞠目结舌中强行稳定心神，简直不知道面部肌肉如何运作。

“没有。”

尚德芬紧紧地盯了几秒克鲁利的眼睛，追问道：

“你发誓？”

“我以生命起誓。”

“得了，”尚德芬惫懒地一挥手，“你的命又不值。听着，”他微微一肃，语气冰冷，“加百列可以把你运作到这儿，我也同样有能量把你送到发电厂去。把你那些毒害人的心思都收起来，记住你的本分，守住你的位置。等你的灰度降到18，我可以安排你去做纺织工人，不必和天使待在一起，也不必过劳死在矿场。所以，你早点顺服，对大家都好。”

他扣上公文包的搭扣，对克鲁利一点头。

“最后提醒亚茨拉斐尔一声，别再忘了晨跑。团体活动是团结社会的基石嘛。”

**8.**

亚茨拉斐尔发觉自从克鲁利来到自己家，自己发愁的频率简直高过了往年总和。他第一次认识到，原来有这么多琐事值得一愁。

譬如克鲁利不爱好好走路，穿着袜子在家具间飞檐走壁，终于踩断了沙发弹簧。沙发塌陷，克鲁利一觉醒来就会腰痛，干脆裹着毛毯睡在了地上。他的睡觉地点并不固定，还有可能随着睡眠进程发生位移。于是连续几次亚茨拉斐尔夜里起来上厕所，都差点被脚下神出鬼没的毛毯长虫吓得魂体分离。

亚茨拉斐尔弄不到家具券，只得忍气吞声，暗自发愁。直到某天在浴缸里看见那灰扑扑一大团时，他终于忍无可忍，当场把克鲁利赶进卧室。

克鲁利进了卧室，照旧要往地板上躺，然而亚茨拉斐尔防微杜渐，直接下了命令：

“克鲁利，”他的语气因为之前的惊吓，少见地紧绷，“放下毯子。到右边的柜子里去拿那条新被子，然后到床上来。”

要说那一刹那克鲁利的脑海里没有闪过什么玫瑰色的遐想，那是纯粹骗人。然而及至克鲁利完成上述动作，背部完全接触床铺时，他已经在接连的快感冲刷下晕头转向，手指头都抬不起一根，连基本的语言能力都失去了。亚茨拉斐尔倒是一无所知，心安理得。不论如何，两个人至少都踏踏实实睡上了好觉。谁都没有提起床的尺寸凭空多出展了三分之一，仿佛这单人间里原本放的就是一张二米二的双人大床。

总之，这次之后，添置新家具的计划被无限延期。没有一个人提出异议。

**9.**

从亚茨拉斐尔接手克鲁利的第二周开始，尚德芬每逢双周造访一次，通常在周三晚上，主要目的是找茬电击克鲁利——他信不过亚茨拉斐尔。他的怀疑也实属正常，因为亚茨拉斐尔确实从未主动拿起过那个遥控器。他在第一次电击后痛心疾首地教导亚茨拉斐尔，对待敌人要如何不留情面，然后向亚茨拉斐尔展示了克鲁利项圈上的度数：

23。

亚茨拉斐尔在尚德芬走后默默了很久。然后像是下定了决定，板着脸招呼克鲁利坐到自己身边。

“克鲁利，我知道这很难，也很痛苦，但是我觉得这是不得不做的事。”他望着克鲁利的眼睛，握住了他的一只手，“为了你的未来着想，我们必须开始电击你。”

亚茨拉斐尔拿过遥控器，将它举到克鲁利面前。

“我想我们可以定一个固定的时间，让你能在电击后充分休息，把伤害降到最小。也许可以安排在星期六晚上，这样你可以睡一整个星期天。”

最后，他郑重地把遥控器交到克鲁利手里。

“我信任你，也请你信任我。如非必要，我绝不会伤害你。所以我想你可以自己操作按钮。当然，或者你觉得太难的话，我也可以代劳。”

克鲁利的嘴唇张开又合上，一时间千头万绪，无从开口。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道真正起作用的是什么。我应该告诉他吗，克鲁利想，告诉他服从命令让他幸福得脚底发软，让他的意志像融化的黄油，任谁都能轻轻松松直切进最中心去；告诉他几句话就能把自己的傲骨磋磨干净，一声叹息就能让他丢盔弃甲；告诉他即使肉体和灵魂都被困在这个金属圈内，自己依然彻底地、毫无保留地——

“好，那就周六。”克鲁利把遥控器递还到亚茨拉斐尔手中，“你来按。”

他已经一无所有了，至少让他保留一点尊严吧。

“就周六吧。”亚茨拉斐尔重复道。他低头看着遥控器，像是第一次拿到这装置一样。

周六是加百列来访的日子。像是和尚德芬较劲似地，他每逢单周来访，目的是审阅亚茨拉斐尔的思想汇报。

这意味着亚茨拉斐尔要在周五晚上点灯熬油，对着空白稿纸现编十四篇日记。

“五月六日，周四，多云。实验体胃口不振，精神萎靡，但仍能从事日常活动。”亚茨拉斐尔念到，“精神萎靡算思想活动吗？”他转过头，向实验体本人征询意见。

克鲁利咬着一颗苹果，越过亚茨拉斐尔的头顶俯视稿纸：

“就当它算吧。写多少了？”

“到上周四，还有八篇。”亚茨拉斐尔放下笔甩了甩手腕，捧起了一旁的瓷杯，“下面我写‘实验体受到电击的后续症状相较上次有所减轻’，你觉得呢？”他咬着杯沿含混地说道。

克鲁利沉吟了一下。

“不如用‘触发电击’吧，更强调实验体的主观能动，点明自食其果的喻义，为后文灰度降低做铺垫。”

亚茨拉斐尔啜了一口热饮，没有立即点头，显然是有点保留意见。微妙的幽默氛围在沉默中逐渐稀薄了，亚茨拉斐尔把瓷杯捂在手里，终于轻声开口：

“那不是你自食其果。尚德芬电你的唯一理由只是因为你是戴着项圈的那方，而他是拿遥控器的一方。如果恃强凌弱都能被奉为圭臬……”亚茨拉斐尔低下头，望着杯中液面上一星反光，“那这又是什么世道。这里就不配称为乐园，克鲁利，也不可能是家，它不会像加百列宣称的那样，成为一个新天堂。在这座城里生活的人，只会因为罪孽而下坠，不会再有人上升。”

“克鲁利，”他忽然抬起头，用自己的眼睛去寻找克鲁利的眼睛，“被电击的时候是什么感受？它怎么会让你变得顺从？任何人抱着任何目的按动那个按钮都会让你顺从吗？”

克鲁利被那双哀伤的蓝眼睛看得胆寒，兀自阖上眼帘。然而亚茨拉斐尔的目光已经有了实质，柔和而坚定地烧灼着他。

“疼，”他最终开口，嗓音里带着放弃的疲倦，“大多数时候都让我宁愿电流再大一些，好让我直接失去意识。只有疼，没有别的。”

亚茨拉斐尔的双眼睁大了。

“不会让你感到想要服从？”

“不会。”

“哪怕出于恐惧？”

“不会。”

“但你……但尚德芬……项、项圈——”亚茨拉斐尔的胸口忽然起伏得厉害。他把瓷杯往书桌上一磕，双手用力搓过脸颊。茶色的液体溅了出来，在杯底积起浅浅的一洼。

“哦，上帝啊。”亚茨拉斐尔最终从指缝里闷闷地感叹出声，“我居然相信了，还定了时间表来电你……”他放下手，怔了一下，忽然极快地站起身，逼近了克鲁利。

“那你一开始为什么说好？你明知道电击只会给你带来伤害，和你的灰度指数毫无关系，但你依然想让我电你，为什么？”

克鲁利别过了脸，并不说话。

“回答我。”亚茨拉斐尔放缓了声音，然而这句命令却坚硬无比。

克鲁利张开口时，浑身都因为酥麻的热流微微发颤。他感到自己的防线如沙堤溃散，滚烫内容物排山倒海地涌出来。

“因为这是每个人盼望的真相……况且，无论电不电我，我的灰度都会下降。”

为了节省电力，室内只开了书桌上一盏台灯。在这暖黄灯光下，一切都蒙上了暧昧的颜色。亚茨拉斐尔在半明半昧的光线里，看克鲁利闭着眼睛，睫毛在下眼睑扫出两片阴影，风中残叶般微微颤抖。在某种灵感的支使下，他试探着抬起手，抚上了克鲁利的脸颊。

“但那不是真正的真相，是么？”

克鲁利轻轻点头。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音前所未有地轻柔，“是我的命令带给你的快感……让你想要服从的，是吗？”

克鲁利偏头凑向亚茨拉斐尔的手心，叹了一口气，做了无声的默认。

“这让你觉得害怕，所以你不想让其他人知道，是吗？”

克鲁利绝望地把鼻子埋进那干燥柔软的手掌心里，左右蹭了蹭，温热的呼吸把那一块皮肤烘得潮乎乎的。

像是某种敏感暴躁的野物，小心翼翼地对人翻出赤诚的肚皮。他一无所有，只能用近乎牺牲的方式，笨拙地展露他的赤诚。他在示弱，他委屈了——亚茨拉斐尔意识到这一点时，心里像被狠狠地攥了一把，又酸又疼。

“没事的，”他温声道，“这不是你的错，那些不是你想要的，是你的大脑出了问题。”他试探着伸出一只手，慢慢拢住克鲁利的肩膀，是个可进可退的姿势。克鲁利先是僵了一下，接着如梦初醒般地，忽然伸出手臂，力大无穷地攀住了亚茨拉斐尔的肩背。他一头栽进亚茨拉斐尔的颈窝里，吭哧吭哧地嘀咕出声：

“我才不是这里唯一一个大脑出问题的人。”

亚次拉菲尔慢慢用手指梳过克鲁利的发尾。

“我想……是的。你说过我不认识你了，但好像没再透露过我认识你的细节。我有战后创伤应激……”

克鲁利响亮地嗤笑一声，从亚茨拉斐尔肩上抬起头，稍微拉开了距离，好正视亚茨拉斐尔的脸。受伤的动物气消散了，他又变回了牙尖嘴利的毒蛇。

“他们是这么解释你的失忆的？他们的医疗手册是什么三流爱情小说吗？”

“我接受了一段时间的治疗，很多天使都治了。据说记忆模糊是比较普遍的副作用。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，“所以我猜你想说的是，这事没那么简单？”

克鲁利沉默了一下。

“六千年，”他最后说，声音很低，“我们认识了六千年，亚茨拉斐尔。打从一开始就认识，一直到大战爆发。我们还打算阻止世界末日呢——如果没有地狱的人从中作梗，我们现在或许会在丽兹饭店啜饮香槟，碰杯敬世界。结果呢？一个戴上狗圈儿，一个被格式化。我一刻都不曾忘记你，亚茨拉斐尔。而他们把这一切全夺走了。那些人渣。”克鲁利的声音逐渐逐渐地低下去，直到喉咙里出现砂砾质感，把最后一个词语磨碎成了喃喃。

亚茨拉斐尔的心脏似乎瞬间不成形了，化成了苦而绵绸的一团，顺着腑脏凉冰冰地淌下去。他凑近克鲁利的头顶，愧疚像要透过颅骨直洇进去。

“我真的很抱歉，克鲁利。我想我们一定是很好的朋友。”

“是最好的。你只有我一个朋友。”

“你认识的我，之前的我，是什么样的？”

“比现在穿得讲究，吃得多，更快乐。但总体上差不多。”但那时的亚茨不会这样拥抱自己，也不会亲吻自己的头顶，“哦，你还有一家拒绝营业的古董书店。”

“是吗！”亚茨拉斐尔的声音微微高昂起来，“我一直想要一家书店，觉得自己一定会得心应手。当然，你知道的，现在已经不大有书这种东西了。我想大概签语饼店是个折衷吧。你知道那些签语——”

“都是出自你喜爱的文学作品和作家语录。”

“但我改写了它们，好让它们看起来更——”

“像某种经书箴言。因为天使们就吃这一套。你有的时候写完某些句子会暗暗发笑。你会把你认为写得最好的几个饼干放在最上层，像是某种不见人的招牌。”

“就算我之前有过怀疑——我绝对没有——现在也深信不疑你认识我六千年了。”亚茨拉斐尔对克鲁利的耳朵嘀咕道。克鲁利痒得一缩脖颈，两个人同时闷声笑起来。

清晰的嘀嘀声从两人中间冒出来。克鲁利暂时松开了亚茨拉斐尔，诧异地摸上项圈。这没有道理，他甚至还没有服从过命令？他心里略一咯噔，然而暂时没有说出疑虑。

原理不会是我想的那样……

亚茨拉斐尔伸手敲击了屏幕。

“现在是……二十一。你做什么了？”

“你做什么了？”克鲁利把疑问原样抛回去，顿了一下，又有些迟疑地开口，“也许确实是我们做了些什么……总之现在看来，只要我们待在一起，灰度就会不定时地下降，大概很快就会跌破18。”

“到了18之后呢？”

“加百列会召开内部会议，展示实验成果——成功的去办公室吹空调，失败的去发电厂泡酸液，从一开始就告诉我们了。”

“再之后呢？”

“这该我问你，你是我的主人，应该是由你安排我。”

亚茨拉斐尔摇头。

“你的合同不在我名下，严格来说，你还是政府的财产。加百列也没有和我提起过这方面的安排。”

尚德芬倒是说起过，要把他和他的天使隔离开，让他去纺织厂燃尽余热。然而看着亚茨拉斐尔脸上少见的阴霾，克鲁利有些犹豫。

“我手上存了一小笔钱……也许够买下你，”亚茨拉斐尔沉吟之后对克鲁利说，声音恢复了些许坚定，“我无论如何不会让你落到那些王八蛋手里。一群见着按钮就狂热的猴子。”

“哇——哦。”

“不许怪声怪调。”亚茨拉斐尔的耳廓微微发红，“我没有说那个词——那些话。”

“遵命，先生。”克鲁利像模像样地一躬身，“如果先生允许，能否让我提醒您，您的报告亟待完成？”

亚茨拉斐尔被踩了脚似地悲鸣一声，重又扑向书桌。

一切回到原样，就好像之前那段对话没有发生——天使伏案耕笔，而恶魔站在他身后，看着钢笔划出的漂亮弧线渐渐填满稿纸。

想一想，克鲁利，想一想。怎样能确保他们俩在天使的虎视眈眈中全身而退？

尚德芬的许诺，克鲁利是完全不信的。客观上讲，尚德芬或许可以未经审判把自己处死，任何一个大天使都有这样基本的特权，但能调配自己的只有加百列一个人；主观上讲，一旦自己结束了任务，按照尚德芬对自己的警惕程度，很可能是要致自己于死地的。

“加百列可以把你运作到这儿，我也同样有能量把你送到发电厂去”，尚德芬是这样说的。那么可以知道，至少把自己送给亚茨拉斐尔是加百列一个人的意思，并且不受尚德芬待见。不如说，根据以往的迹象来看，是这两个人对对方不待见。尚德芬主张净化，这他是知道的，而且亚茨拉斐尔受了他的净化，把自己全忘了……

克鲁利的心脏忽然漏跳了一拍，终于合上了最后一块拼图。他在裤子上蹭掉手心的冷汗。

尚德芬不希望自己再接触亚茨拉斐尔，加百列故意把他们俩安排在一起——尚德芬希望挽救净化理论，而加百列要连人带理论一并摧毁。自己和亚茨拉斐尔只是两颗棋子，在无边无际的棋盘上踟躇前行。

“天使，”克鲁利突然出声，“你还能使用奇迹，对吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔被他骇得一抖，笔尖在稿纸上留下一大团墨渍。他扭过头，有些不明所以：

“是……啊。但我一般不让别人知道。”

“还有其他人像你一样，保留着力量么？”

“据我所知，隔壁再隔壁的天使能盯弯勺子，顺带一提，这给他带来了不少追求者，大概光靠表演玩勺子就能糊口了。除此之外好像……”亚茨拉斐尔摇头到一般，忽然一顿，“哦，加百列算一个。他很久以前在公开讲演时停住了一个倒下的水杯，没有让开水烫到他的秘书。这事还挺出名的，当时他的支持率一下子升高不少。所有人都说那是上帝的眷顾。但从那之后我不记得他还使用过奇迹。也许现在已经完全退化了。不过——”

亚茨拉斐尔垂下眼帘，望向自己的掌心，“我倒觉得我的能力……有些增长。我能改变物自身了，从无到有的那种。不能让加百列知道这事，”他抬起头对克鲁利叮嘱，“他不喜欢有人逾越他。这点我深有感触。”

克鲁利想起卧室里的双人床。想起无论如何取用，都正好留下一半的面粉、砂糖和黄油。想起即使没钱安装空调，温度却总是保持舒适的整间小店。噢。

“亚茨拉斐尔，有没有可能，”克鲁利斟酌着开口，“是我的存在加强了这种……恢复？”

亚茨拉斐尔很自然地点头。

“当然，我早就这么怀疑了，我很惊讶你到现在才提出来，克鲁利。”

克鲁利没有忍住，翻了一下眼睛。不过一切都说得通了。

道理很简单。根据净化理论，被自己腐化的亚茨拉斐尔一定不能再使用能力。然而亚茨拉斐尔不仅能用，而且用得快，用得好，那理论自然立不住脚了。尚德芬怕的正是这个，却又奈何不了加百列，只好在自己身上使劲儿。而加百列可以不费吹灰之力扳倒政敌，推广了项圈，恐怕还能再次巩固自己的地位。尚德芬眼看是满盘皆输——然而他这样的人，会愿意就此服输么？

“天使，”克鲁利对他咧开嘴，显露出一点狡黠的痞气，“把你的钱存好，捏紧了。”

“什么？”

“咱们要跑路了。”

**9.5.**

亚茨拉斐尔的小店钻了法规的空子，在周六虽然营业，但是只摆出一排空篮子，并且提前一天夜里就挂好了“售罄”的标牌。亚茨拉斐尔本人则可以在床上赖到九点，再慢吞吞地起床洗漱。

然而加百列开始来访之后，亚茨拉斐尔的懒觉时间一再压缩，到最后干脆没有了——因为他不仅要准备自己的梳洗打扮，还要关照着克鲁利，提防着他趁人不备溜回被窝。因此他干脆把闹钟定在了六点，和周一到周五一样，都要痛苦地早起。

亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛。暗沉的天色透过纱帘滤进室内，让他一时有些怔愣，无法判断时间。稍微回神之后，他扭头望向床头柜上的时钟，红色的数字沉默地跳动着告诉他，已经是上午十点。

亚茨拉斐尔猛地坐了起来，发现床上空空如也。

克鲁利去哪儿了？加百列呢？

他用力驱散脑海中糟糕的联想，胡乱从椅背上抓起衣裤。拖鞋掉了一只，他来不及管，三步并作两步冲出卧室。

在青灰色的黯淡光线里，克鲁利半倚半躺，瘫坐在沙发上。见到亚茨拉斐尔，他懒懒地抬了一下手指，没有说话。

亚茨拉斐尔一口气还没松完，看着克鲁利的样子又提了起来。他快步上前，伸手探查克鲁利的额头，同时嘴里一连串地问开了：

“你怎么了？哪里疼吗？能不能动？你起来干什么了？为什么不叫我？”他抬起克鲁利的下巴，在他面前竖起一根手指左右晃动，“看着我的手指。听得见我吗？能说话吗？”

克鲁利的头颅沉甸甸晃悠悠地顺着亚茨拉斐尔的力道摆动。从他的喉咙里逸出努力发声的嘶鸣：

“疼，没事……不能动。很快就好”声音微弱接近气声。他对亚茨拉斐尔慢慢眨动眼睛，露出可怜巴巴的微笑。

亚茨拉斐尔深深皱起眉头，然而看克鲁利的状况，又不能追问太多。他站起身，想为两人冲杯热茶，而克鲁利绵软的手指缠住了他的衣袖，坚定地绊住了他。

“很快就好，”克鲁利向他保证，语气微微着急，“不……喝水。别走。”

亚茨拉斐尔于是重又坐下。克鲁利枕上他的肩膀，亚茨拉斐尔感觉到吐在他肩头的气息滚烫。他忽然明白过来：

“是项圈的奖励机制触发了吗？”

克鲁利点头。

“是它自己这样的，还是……？”

克鲁利轻声道：“尚德芬。他来过，在你睡觉的时候。”

亚茨拉菲尔有些惊讶。尚德芬不该今天来。那加百列呢？他感到克鲁利的头顺着肩膀慢慢下滑，于是伸手托了他一把。然而他的手指甫一碰上克鲁利的胳膊，就让后者瑟缩了一下。

“警棍。”克鲁利言简意赅地答道，不过比刚开口时好多了，“尚德芬叫人打的。”

“为什么？”

“是我叫他来的。我要告诉他，他失败了，你爱上了我，力量还变强了。”克鲁利挪动了一下，找回了一点肌肉力量，“他就打了我。”

亚茨拉斐尔整颗心被无形的丝线抽紧了。然而越是焦急，他越拿出加倍的耐心，慢慢抚慰这个不要命的恶魔，听他继续解释。

“他差点想杀了我。但我告诉他，我有加百列的把柄。有了这个，他的失败反而能拿来当做武器。”克鲁利其实已经恢复得差不多了，然而他倚着亚茨拉斐尔，不想太早离开。

亚茨拉斐尔先撤开了一点，扶住他的肩膀。

“你接着说，我看看你的伤。”

克鲁利顺从地任由亚茨拉斐尔掀起他的上杉，露出一身五彩斑斓的青紫。他听见亚茨拉斐尔倒抽了一口冷气，心里又酸又软，十分受用。

亚茨拉斐尔赶去料理台拧了一块温热的毛巾，折返回来按在淤青上。

“那么，你现在给了他扳倒加百列的机会，代价是？”

“他得放我们一马。还有为了惩罚我的无礼，他反复触发了项圈。”

亚茨拉斐尔咬紧牙关点了点头。他克制住愤怒，仍然不忘把毛巾移个位置，叫淤血均匀受热。

大概是碰到了他的痒处，克鲁利低低地笑了起来，引得那瓷白的胸脯一起一伏。亚茨拉斐尔忽然发现，他的乳头有些内陷，是标准的粉色。

“先别首肯……一个小时之后加百列会到。我会告诉他，尚德芬掌握了他致命的把柄，要如何扳倒他。”

亚茨拉斐尔惊得一缩手，浑身上了发条一样紧绷起来，瞪着克鲁利。克鲁利微笑着望回去，像老师看着一个冥思苦想的尖子生。

“也就是说……”亚茨拉斐尔迟疑道，“你要帮加百列摆平这件事，来换取我们俩的自由。你信不过尚德芬。”

“我谁也不信。”克鲁利嗤道，“他拿我们做棋子，我就要反将他一军。”他转头看着亚茨拉斐尔，双眼明亮。

“到时候，他们互相牵制，没人拦得住我们。我们可以离开这座破城，想去哪儿就去哪儿。哈斯塔说地平线那头也许有人类文明。如果你想，我们就去看看。”

“所以，我亲爱的天使，”克鲁利按下了亚茨拉斐尔帮他擦拭热敷的双手，紧紧攥住，“具体如何摆平，关键就得靠你了。”

  
**10.**

多功能厅里人头攒动，各位有头有脸的大天使和各个部门的小跟班齐聚一堂，来观摩加百列即将推出的第二代项圈，问题的终结者，社会的新航标。

大天使加百列昂首阔步地走上讲台。他有一个刚正不阿的方下巴，一双洞察人心的水晶般的眼睛，他的头发柔顺，声音磁性，举止优雅，堪称天使的典范。正是在他的主持下，天使们的社会慢慢步入了正轨。根据传说，他甚至是受上帝偏爱的——他曾经施展奇迹治好了一个濒死的天使。并且，据当年在场的天使说，他在施救时，身上笼罩着万道金光，几乎让她看见了神。

这样一个趋近完美的天使，在天使中的威信是极深刻的。

加百列向下虚虚一压手，示意起立致意的人群落座。

亚茨拉斐尔也跟着坐了下来。他并不像其他天使那样靠着椅背，而是身体微微前倾，像是随时做好了冲锋的准备。

他是整个剧院里唯一知道剧透的观众。

台上的加百列按部就班地侃侃而谈，制作精美的幻灯片一张一张地滑过去，文字和图片轮流变换。一些天使在介绍“电击模块增强”那页坐直了身体，另一些天使则在在介绍奖励机制那页交头接耳起来。整个会场和平、守序，专注。亚茨拉斐尔知道，嗡嗡的白噪音的薄冰下，还有寒流暗涌。

变故就是在这时发生的。

“我指认，台上的天使加百列是天堂的叛徒，社会的敌人！”

包袱抖开落地，亚茨拉斐尔终于放松地倚回靠背里。

刹那间，会场里近百双眼睛都盯住了鹤立鸡群的尚德芬。坐在前排的米迦勒站了起来。她转身看着台阶上的尚德芬：

“我警告你，尚德芬，你提出的可是极重的罪名。诽谤者和罪犯同罪，你清楚吗？”她高声喝到。

“我清楚，我也有证据，可以证明我所言非虚。”尚德芬平静地说。他从坐席里慢慢挪到走道上，向讲台方向迈了两步。

“我恳请您允许我上前详细阐述。但这其中涉及到一些令人不快的视听内容，我想也许让其他的兄弟姐妹都先离场比较好。”

“如果真是确凿信实的证据，让大家都看看也无妨，”米迦勒庄重地一点头，“我相信天使们的眼睛是雪亮的，会做出合理公平的判决。”

两个人一唱一和，加百列甚至没有辩白的空隙，转眼间就有安保人员默默站到了加百列身侧。加百列风度很好地对尚德芬一点头，随着指引不慌不忙地退到了舞台边缘。

“桌子是你的了。”加百列微笑着说。

尚德芬目不斜视，像一个真正悲愤隐忍的揭发者，拿起了讲桌上的话筒。

他讲得很直接，专挑大词组织在一起，满屏满屏鲜红的大写字母，非常唬人。他斥责加百列是个私欲熏心的骗子，钻营权力，而不顾全天使的福祉，偏离了最高目标，列出的事例桩桩件件，模棱两可，真假难辨。观众席里一阵接一阵唏嘘，既不支持，也不起哄，只像羊群般嗡嗡地聒噪。

“而最重要的，也是他最光鲜的一块遮羞布，下面藏着的是最龌龊不堪的秘密。兄弟姐们，请你们准备好，因为加百列——和地狱王子别西卜有染。我甚至可以相信，正是这样的……”

他的下半句话被淹没在了全场陡然升高的惊呼和议论中。这矮个男人在射灯的光束下昂头站着，欣赏着被他亲手搅起的混乱。

终于，一个大胆的声音冒出了头：

“你这样讲，我们没法相信这可怖的事情。可有什么证据？”

“当然，当然。只是，我要警告你们，你们可能还没准备好面对这样的污秽。”

亚茨拉斐尔于是在大屏幕上看到了——一个金发天使和一个红发恶魔，并肩窝在沙发里读书，在厨房里和面，在床上睡得颠三倒四手脚打结，或站，或坐，或躺，总之横是他们，竖也是他们，形影不离，如胶似漆。

静默了两秒，一段语音开始自动播放，那是克鲁利的声音。

“是的，我们睡在一起，他让我进入了他，我们整晚地黏在一起。怎么样吧？我告诉——”音频在此处戛然而止。

这刺激太过激烈，反而连声响都激不起来了——一室天使全被骇得呆了。

“如你们所见，这是加百列安排的新项圈实验。他利用恶魔腐化我们的同胞，好达到他抹黑净化理论的目的。很不幸的，我要承认的是，我提出的净化理论确实有瑕疵——就是说，心灵纯洁的程度并不能直接影响天使的力量。只不过，加百列没有想到的是，他用来攻讦我的手段，倒为他自己掘了坟墓。现在，各位，听好，”尚德芬顿住话头，在收获满场焦灼的视线之后，满意地投下他的炸弹：

“图中的天使和恶魔，他们对彼此报有情欲。这种污秽的欲望污染了天使的头脑，使他的身体错把这种扭曲的爱当成滋养，助长了他的力量。没错，惊讶吧，但这就是事实，被情爱蒙蔽的躯壳，才能保留使用奇迹的力量。那么，问题来了，”他终于忍无可忍地、得胜地微笑起来，“我们的大天使长加百列，他使用的力量，又是从何而来呢？答案已经很明确了，不过保险起见，我们还是有请人证亲自说明。”

亚茨拉斐尔屏住了呼吸，紧紧握起拳头——克鲁利被一根链条牵上了台。那黑衣安保甚至在他站定以后，把链条另一端的卡扣扣在了讲桌下的护栏上。

而台上的克鲁利四平八稳地垂着眼帘，双手交叠垂在身前，沉默而温顺。

“这是加百列预备拿来做演示的恶魔，也是图上的那一位。”

尚德芬踱到克鲁利身边，把话筒伸了过去。

“告诉我，恶魔，别西卜和加百列经常见面么？”

“撞见过几次，没数过。”

“别西卜对加百列是什么态度？”

“不清楚，我听见过的几次都在骂他。”

“被骂之后，加百列还会造访吗？”

“访啊，照旧访。”

“那么，他们——原谅我的用词——会上床吗？”

克鲁利短暂地抬起眼帘，瞥了一眼尚德芬，皱起眉头。

“这当然啊。不然别西卜还能为了什么搭理一个大天使？”

尚德芬猛一转身，张开双臂，做出“就在此地”的姿势。

“我的陈述完了，诸位兄弟，判决吧。”

米迦勒做了个暂停手势。

“我想，也该让加百列为自己辩护，他有这个权力。他也有义务让各位信任他的兄弟姊妹了解他做这些的动机，给各位一个交代。”

尚德芬于是志满意得地退开，用下巴斜睨着他的对头。

加百列缓步走向讲桌，凑近了话筒。

“我认为自己无罪。”在喧哗刚刚冒头时，他微微抬高声音，接着说道，“我和别西卜之间完全是子虚乌有。我不对任何事物抱有情欲，只有对上帝的爱。因此，和在座的各位一样，我也已经失去了使用奇迹的力量。”

他扭过头，对尚德芬整整齐齐地一笑。

“不过，要靠自己自证清白，基本不太可行。好在我们这里有现成的例子。”加百列走近克鲁利，抬手攥住他脖子上的链条，使他不得不微微躬身。

“恶魔克鲁利，”他大声说，语速很快，另一只手拿着遥控器抵在他的下颌，“以大天使会赋予我的权力，在此宣判你死刑。”

他抬起头，望向观众席间猝然起身的亚茨拉斐尔，狰狞地笑起来：

“现在用奇迹卸下他的项圈，或者看着他死，你选。”

他按下了按钮。

亚茨拉斐尔踩着前排的椅背，在一片惊呼声中飞身扑下了几排座椅，连滚带爬地砸在了第一排某个大天使身上。克鲁利已经在他近前，隔着半高的讲台护栏，亚茨拉斐尔奋力向他伸出手去。他清清楚楚地看到他因为电击肌肉僵直，在地上蜷成一团，不住抽搐。死神的双唇游移在他的面颊上方，镰刀的刀锋已经把他的脖颈割出血来。还不够，差一点，差一点——

砰。

啪。当啷。

金属落地的声音在满室寂静中格外刺耳——是亚茨拉斐尔徒手掰断了项圈，把它远远地扔了开。血液顺着他的手指滴到地板上，而他丝毫未觉。他在昏迷的克鲁利身上伏下身子，检查他后颈的脊髓接入点。所幸项圈与接入点是分体设计，此刻那里依然覆盖着一层薄薄的铁片，表层的接口已经变形，而探针隐藏在铁片下，深埋在血肉中，并没有被波及。

加百列机敏地避开了四溅的金属碎片。他此刻好整以暇地打量着讲台上一躺一跪的两个人，柔声开口：

“为什么不用奇迹呢，亚茨拉斐尔？你很可能会害得他半身——”

他没能说下去。因为一个红了眼睛的白色人影几乎眨眼间冲到他近前，将他扑倒在地。会场当即乱成一团，所有天使像同时活了过来，一时间拉架的拉架，喊人的喊人，乱跑的乱跑。有人打开了会议室大门，两具不省人事的躯体被一前一后拖了出去，外面又有新的安保增援要入场，围绕着讲台简直乱成了一锅粥。

尚德芬站在角落，隔着人群，冷眼看着加百列。加百列大大方方地回望过去，含着笑无声开口：

将军。

**11.**

克鲁利数着步子。

十二。这是走完一圈的步数，而他在旧行政楼后巷，已经走完了无数个十二步。负责释放他的天使一问三不知，也懒得和他搭话，只扔下一句“这是天使长交代的”，就贴着墙根溜走了。

克鲁利，每走一步他都在心里默念，克鲁利，克鲁利。他也念了无数遍克鲁利。

加百列怎么还不出来？

终于，在他走完一圈，转回身时，白发天使从天而降似的，兀自出现在了铁门台阶上。青白的月光浸透了他的衣衫，让它们表面泛起粼粼的水光。借着光线现身的舞尘勾勒出他身周莹莹的光环，而他抱着一只右手，月光打在那无悲无喜的面庞上，在那一刻忽然让他看起来像个小小的神。

克鲁利像是一时被魇住，竟有些不敢上前。他怔愣过后，慢慢伸出手。

亚茨拉斐尔于是歪过头笑了一下，狡黠的生气终于打破了那古怪的光环。他一步跃下台阶，不去握那只手，反而全身全心地扑向了那个展开的胸膛。

于是在一个严丝合缝的拥抱中，黑与白，金与红，温和与锋芒，纯洁与污秽——它们渗透，交融，变换，重组。

亚茨拉斐尔——从身到心都是原装货——抖搂了一下四肢，然后对着克鲁利——同样从内到外原装——挑起眉毛：

“嚯，你还敲了加百列一辆车？”

克鲁利面上不动，脚步轻快，上前拉开车门，对亚茨拉斐尔一躬身：

“请吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔欣然走向车门，然而却在最后一步停住了。他状似不经意地打量了一下车内饰，又抬头张望车顶盖。

“我想……这样，”他对着车门框轻轻一触，“会不会好些？”

克鲁利看着眼前熟悉的黑色车漆，胡桃棕的座椅，闪闪发光的车前标——

“好。没有比这更好的了。”他轻声道，声音微微沙哑。

新一天的朝阳撕裂天幕的一角，丰沛的金光灼烧着整片天空的灰云，留下玫瑰色的余烬。宾利的车漆里倒映着整片天穹的华彩，它流光溢彩，披金戴甲，载着两个伤痕累累然而互相圆满的灵魂，载着饱经磨难然而永远深挚的爱情，向着无尽远的远方，义无反顾地驶去。


End file.
